Oodlegobs
Oodlegobs is a puzzle platform main game released on August 29th 2013 for Flash and Nitrome Touchy. The player plays as many Oodlegobs as they try to invade and destroy the MewTube company. Controls - Move left/right - Jump - Lead all Oodlegobs to one Oodlegob - Cause Oodlegobs to climb on top of each other Gameplay In each level of Oodlegobs, the player has to reach a giant cat computer at the end of the level. Usually the player will start from an oodlegobs hive with a small amount, or even one oodlegob. Placed throughout levels are cats, which when eaten cause two other Oodlegobs to form. Levels of the game often require that the player interact with various buttons in order to open the necessary exit out of the room into another room. Throughout the game the player may have to split Oodlegobs into groups and go to multiple areas in order to advance farther in the game. Levels Oodlegobs has 15 levels. Introduction Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Hazards Interactive objects Development Oodlegobs first started as a game idea of a swarm of small creatures, the story created by Nitrome pixel artist Giuseppe Longo through mocking up of the game. Oodlegobs' design was also influenced by the game "Badland"Tweet by John Gavin Polson (@JohnPolson): u mean Badland, without the S, or some other game? http://t.co/E0WltKSet2 Reply tweet by Aaron Steed (@st33d): yeh , that's the one., the trailer of the movie "World War Z", and the candy M&M'sTweet by Giuseppe Longo (@Mis_BUG): Badlands , War Z trailer and M&M's.... Furthermore, the game's usage of cats was based off the general enjoyment of people watching humorous cat videos.Comment by Nitrome on their Facebook page: Mew/meow like a kind of noise a cat can make. 'Mew'tube is a parody on the word 'you'tube. ... You know because people are obsessed with funny cat videos on the internet. Previews June 13, 2013 On June 13 2013, Nitrome released a preview image on their blog. In the preview image, there is a large purplish grey computer standing in front of a dark purple background. On the computer screen, there are several windows open. The most prominent of these windows, the one that is on top, is opened to a website called MewTube. Underneath the computer, on the right corner, is a pink blob with big white teeth and big black eyes. Cuboy also makes a cameo in this preview, appearing at the bottom-left corner of the computer. MewTube_preview.png|The preview image August 1, 2013 On August 1st, 2013, Nitrome announced an upcoming game, Oodlegobs, on their blog. They also released a preview image of the game. Oodlegobs Teaser.png|The preview image Cameos *Nitrome Towers is seen in the introduction. * Glitches Spike glitch Rarely, when an oodlegob comes in contact with a spike, it will not die, but rather become immobilized. Oodlegobs glitch.PNG|The glitch in action Unlimited glitch In level five, there is an area with two Oodlegob hives. If Oodlegobs are at them both at the same time, every generator will generate unlimited Oodlegobs, although when there are too many, the game will freeze. Unlimited Oodlegobs.png|The glitch in action Nitrome Touchy Oodlegobs was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. Oodlegobs controller.png|The controller Trivia *Parts of Oodlegobs are influenced by internet culture, these being: **The expression on the teenager's face briefly changes to a troll face. **MewTube is a parody of YouTube. **In the help section of the menu, the mention of "make cheezburgers out of them" is a reference to the website I Can Haz Cheesburger?. **The intro has two cats of the internet that went viral. ***Keyboard Cat ***Nyan Cat in the form of a doughnut with a trail of stars. *Oodlegobs is one of a few Nitrome games to completely lack enemies. *The name "Oodlegobs" is a combination of the words "oodles" and "gobs", "oodles" meaning a bunch or a lot, and "gobs" meaning something slimy. This is a reference to the main characters, since there are a lot of them and they are slimy. *The gameplay slightly resembles that of Kirby Mass Attack in that a lot of the same type of character are being used to play the game. Notes with the War Z film trailer. The story is the fault of @Mis_BUG Longo }} Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Oodlegobs Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen